Mega Mechs
Superior Terrain Droids, called Mega Mechs by humans, are an advanced model of the Mechs deployed by the Espheni. History The Mega Mech was largely unseen through most of the war, and was brought out in season 3 to engage the Global Resistance. They are usually reserved for species more advanced than humans, but due to the continued success of the human forces they have been put to use. They are first encountered by the Second Mass during an otherwise normal resistance raid, despite initial success the resistance are ambushed from behind when two Mega Mechs emerge from the ground and attack killing multiple resistance members whose weapons have no effects on the Mechs. They are saved however by the timely arrival of Tom and Cochise who destroy both Mechs with repeated hits from their Volm-tech weapons. Mega Mechs seem quite rare but become more common as the series progresses. With the destruction of the Espheni Power Station, Mega Mech's now have just enough power running through them to stand up. Design Like standard Mechs, Mega Mechs were created by the Espheni and have likely been used in battle against other alien races such as the Volm, explaining their familiarity with the Mega Mech. A Mega Mech is twice as tall as a regular mech but contains the same metallic color as a mech. The Mega Mech is much more powerful than a regular mech and much harder to destroy. It has the same bipedal stature as a regular mech but is overall far more menacing in appearance. Standard mechs only possess one gun-arm, the other arm ending in a manipulator-hand so they can be used in scouting missions. Mega Mechs, in contrast, possess nothing but guns at the ends of each of their arms - they are designed for pure combat. They are equipped with two shoulder mounted plasma cannons and two on their lower "arms". A third set of "arms" located in between the cannons are used as rocket launchers. Some Mega Mechs are capable of switching from plasma cannons to flamethrowers. Two of the arms can be folded into their backs when in transit-mode. Mega Mechs also have a clearly defined humanoid head, which standard Mechs do not possess, perhaps indicating a more advanced sensory package. Combating Mega Mechs The Mega Mechs are easily destroyed by Volm-tech augmented guns and can not handle temperatures of burning thermite. Tom Mason and Cochise were able to quickly dispatch a pair of mega mechs using their augmented guns. Before they came, the humans were having problems combating the mega mechs. They suffer from the same AI failings and slow targeting capability as the regular Mechs. Volm weapons were designed with these mechs in mind, so they are vulnerable to them, but seem invulnerable to unmodified human small arms, even a 50 calibre HMG seems to have little effect on then. Humans have to resort to inventive ways to bring them down, as in tripping them with cables and trucks, burning them with thermite plasma and melting down mech armor into bullets for human assault rifles. They seem to rely more on sheer armour and firepower than speed or intelligence, though they can jump their body length or height when the need arises. Trivia *Yahoo TV announced in a video that in the third season of Falling Skies, a new type of mech would be released. Gallery MegaMech-4x07.PNG S05e01_325.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Espheni Technology Category:Weapons